1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a paper discharge device capable of stably discharging paper, on which an image is formed, in an unfolded state.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus such as a printer produces electrostatic latent images on a photosensitive drum in response to print data. The image forming apparatus utilizes an exposure unit that supplies toner as a developing agent to form the electrostatic latent images as toner images, transfers the toner images to print paper, and fuses them on the print paper. Thus, a desired image is obtained.
The print paper is discharged to the outside of the image forming apparatus using a paper discharge device. A portion of the print paper has toner images fused thereon. Additionally, portions of the print paper are blank. Consequently, a humidity differential arises between the toner image fused portion and the blank portion. Therefore, due to the humidity differential and a variety of other factors, the print paper S often wrinkles. This humidity differential also contributes to print paper curling.
Curling of the print paper causes difficulties when transferring the print paper. As a result, paper jams occur and the print paper blocks the transfer path and prevents transfer.
Thus, the print paper requires unfolding prior to being discharged to the outside of paper discharge device.
FIG. 1 is a front view of a conventional paper discharge device, and FIG. 2 is a rear view of the paper discharge device of FIG. 1.
The paper discharge device of FIGS. 1-2 comprises a paper discharge unit 70 and a plurality of idle rollers 73. A plurality of paper discharge rollers 72 are disposed in the paper discharge unit 70 and extend in a longitudinal direction of a paper discharge shaft 71. The plurality of idle rollers 73 are installed to face the plurality of paper discharge rollers 72. Transferred print paper S is placed between the paper discharge roller 72 and the idle roller 73, and presses the print paper S toward the paper discharge roller 72 using a spring 74.
The idle rollers 73 have the same diameter and extend in the longitudinal direction of the paper discharge shaft 71. Each roller 72, 73 is preferably inclined by an angle of about 0 with respect to the paper discharge shaft 71. That is, a shaft of the idle rollers 73 are inclined relative to the paper discharge rollers 72. Furthermore, each of the idle rollers 73 contacts a respective paper discharge rollers 72 and inclines from an inside of the paper discharge roller 72 to an outside thereof.
Thus, when each idle roller 73 contacts each of the paper discharge rollers 72, a force F1 is created at a predetermined angle which extends from the inside of the paper discharge roller 72 to the outside thereof. The force is generated in each nip between the idle roller 73 and the paper discharge roller 72.
Thus, the print paper S is unfolded from an inside to an outside by the force F1. Consequently, the print paper S is discharged to the outside in an unfolded state.
Since the idle roller 73 is preferably inclined by an angle of about 0 with respect to the paper discharge roller 72, a velocity vector of the paper discharge roller 72 and a velocity vector of the idle roller 73 do not extend in the same direction, but incline by a predetermined angle. As such, friction increases in the nip, and non-uniform pressure is applied in the longitudinal direction to the print paper S. Thus, wear occurs in the nip. During prolonged use, wear rapidly occurs in the nip portion, and results in diminished reliability.
Accordingly, there is a need for an image forming apparatus having a improved paper discharge device that prevents roller wear and prolongs the life of the paper discharge device and enhances the reliability thereof.